


I want to paint the sky on your face

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Make up artist Isara Mao, Model Hidaka Hokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Isara Mao laugh like an angel, and Hidaka Hokuto is captivated.





	I want to paint the sky on your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelRavieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/gifts).



> I finished this thing in less than 3 hours right after I got home from a long shift, so please expect grammatical errors. Also I don't ship them, I just want to write Mao? I ship enough rare pair already.  
> It doesn't matter what universe they're in, I always expect Isara Mao to be dragged into Sakuma brothers' mess.

_It doesn’t matter who you fall in love with, as long as the world doesn’t know._

 

Hokuto wish he could take the words back.

 

It was the words he said when Yuuki Makoto fell apart after a show. He believed it, months ago. He believed it when Yuuki admit that he’s dating Sena Izumi. He believed it when Yuuki feels scared if Sena’s agency and fans find out about their relationship, because Sena is a top idol and Yuuki is a mere model with inferiority complex.

 

He stopped believing it when the universe decide that he should fall in love with Isara Mao.

 

Isara shine so bright in his eyes, brighter than any of Hokuto’s fellow models. Isara is kind, his touch is soft and the stroke of his brush is gentle. Isara smiles like Hokuto amuse him. Isara never said anything about Hokuto’s parents, and Isara laugh like an angel. Hidaka Hokuto believe that Isara Mao should be a model instead of a make up artist, and Isara laugh at him when he said so.

 

“I don’t want to be a model. My childhood friend is a model since we were so young, and he always so tired.” Isara sit on the other side of the couch, crossing his legs while holding a cup of hot chocolate with both hands. There’s less than a metre between them. Hokuto feels like he would die out of embarrassment if Isara come closer.

 

“Maybe your friend’s a little bad with his time management. Make up artists work as hard as models, right?” His words got him another laugh, and Hokuto tilt his head in confusion. Hokuto decide right on that moment that he could sit here and listen to Isara’s laugh all week.

 

“I don’t think you should say that in public. You’re pretty blunt, huh? I’m okay with it though. No, it’s not just a little. Ritsu’s way too bad with it. I told him he couldn’t work properly if he stay awake until the dawn, but he never listen to me.”

 

Isara’s apartment is warm, just like Isara’s hand when he gave Hokuto the cup. It’s comfortable, lazying on Isara’s couch on their mutual day off. It took weeks for them to got here, since Hokuto is a rising model who rarely got a break and Isara is a make up artist with a more bizzare schedule. The red head’s skill and friendly attitude made him many models favorite, and Hokuto feels like he could brag about having Isara to himself on a day off.

 

He doesn’t. Other models like Isara for his skill, but Hokuto like him for being himself.

 

“Your friend is Sakuma Ritsu? That’s… surprising.” There was one day back on August, when he did a magazine shoot with Sakuma Ritsu. The other is a perfectionist, without any trace of exhaustion even after hours of standing in front of camera. Hokuto remember a tinge of envy along with his admiration toward the older boy. He couldn’t associate Sakuma Ritsu with bad time management.

 

“Really? It’s something that come along with his vampire act. Rei did it too. As if one _chuunibyou_ model is not enough, I got a pair who won’t attend middle school without foundation a tone paler than their skin. I have to draw winged eyeliner and curl black hairs since I’m ten, there must be something wrong if I didn’t become a proper make up artist after all that mess.”

 

Isara smiled, and Hokuto know he’s screwed.

 

No, not because he think Isara’s smile is beautiful—which he does think so. It’s because Isara’s mischievous smile is the one he show right before he mess with a model’s make up, making it different than how the higher ups want it. It’s the smile that said he got a great plan, one that made everyone around him nervous.

 

“Hey, you didn’t wear any make up when you come here, right?”

 

“I didn’t.” Isara visibly brighten with his confirmation, which will alarmed Hokuto if he’s not on the edge already. The shorter then jump up and run to his room, just to come back with his make up kit.

 

“I have this style I learned lately, but Ritsu’s been so busy I can’t try it on him. You’ll let me, right? It’s perfect for black haired models, they said. Although your hair’s so silky I don’t wanna ruin it, so maybe I’ll use another hairdo…” Apparently Isara’s doubt is not enough stop his excitement, since he already clipped Hokuto’s bangs with black hairclips. It’s not the first time Isara touch Hokuto’s face, but the situation made it feels intimate. Usually Isara do his make up because it’s his work, but this time it’s out of his own will.

 

Hokuto really feels like he’s dying.

 

“Uh, I don’t really want to ask, but what is this style you’re talking about…?” There it is, Isara’s gleeful smile. If Hokuto is not in love with this boy already, he is now.

 

“I gonna paint the sky on your face.”

 

 

 

It took Isara an hour to finish his make up.

 

No one said anything as Isara worked his magic. Isara is way too focused, and Hokuto as the canvas is fascinated by the look on the other’s face, by the soft and gentle touches, almost too caught up with the tension to realize what Isara does.

 

He never really think about it before, but Isara got this air that made his models feel comfortable. Maybe it’s the content smile, or the way he never complain about anyone’s skin. Hokuto heard it many times from other make up artists before, how he or other models should take better care of his skin. He got sensitive skin, and breakouts happen at least every two months. But Isara just smile and fixed it, like he enjoy his work no matter how bad the model’s skin is.

 

“There, I’m finished.” Isara took the mirror and show it to Hokuto.

 

What he saw on the mirror made him think about how his nickname as ‘The Magician’ really suit Isara.

 

Many shade of dark blue around his eyes, along with darker eyeliner, making his eyes stand out even more than usual. There’s a light blush on his cheeks, under a set of freckles that explain to Hokuto how Isara really did draw the night sky on his face. A small part of his hair is braided, and it’s enough to remind Hokuto of his first modelling gig, the first time he met Isara Mao, the first time he have the other doing his make up.

 

It’s enough to remind Hokuto about how did he fall in love with Isara Mao.

 

“Isara,” he whisper with eyes wide opened, and if he don’t know better then he would think Isara is waiting for his response nervously. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Shoulder relaxing as the last consonant left Hokuto’s lips, Isara let out a small laugh. Hokuto hold his breath as Isara reach out to his face, fingers touching his freckles gently. There’s a hint of amazement in his eyes. As if he can’t believe how his work changes Hokuto’s face so much, like he can’t believe that Hokuto is real.

 

(But he is, just as real as—)

 

“Of course, you _are_ beautiful. The most beautiful model I ever met.”

 

(—his feeling for Isara, who surely think of him only as a model.)

 

 

 

Hokuto end up coming home without confessing his love.


End file.
